Still Waiting
by JLove
Summary: SongFic. Racetrack has to do something about it. On the boarderline of R


Still Waiting

  
  


Song Fic By H.U Chillo

  
  


AN- Hey. My first song fic. And my first fic. Without Jack. Sorry if I did it wrong. I'm expanding my horizons. Anyway, this is a fic narrated by Racetrack Higgins. Has to do with, oh just read it and you'll get it. Italics like lead Race's thoughts. I know, I left out some of the song but I't just didn't fit. Takes place during the strike. Oh, and please, PLEASE don't flame!

  
  


Disclaimer- Sum 41 & Disney

  
  


So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

  
  
  
  


"Come along dear." An old mother said to her young daughter pulling her arm. "It isn't nice to stare at the poor boy." Fuck rich kids. Pricks. So what if I hate them? My mother alwayse told me it ain't nice to hate. Well whare the hell is she? She left cause she hated me. Hate. Hate is the root of all evil. So is money. Hate me? Who would want to? Nobody can be jelous of me. I have nothing. At least Jack has a dream. I have nothing. What could I hope for? Nothing.

  
  


Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation

  
  


"Save kids from factories!" A small girl shouts over my head. Oh! Another one of Jack's followers no doubt. He needs to leard he can't change anythiing. He is just a kid. Jack. Pah!

  
  


Three times casino eviction  
Just lies and more contradiction

  
  


His fault I'm poor. His fault I got kicked out a' the track. I was kicked out. I don't wanna go into all of that. Half of my income came from out there. So now I'm dirt poor. Again. No job and no betting.

  
  


So tell me what would you say  
I'd say, its up to me

  
  


So what do you think about my situation? What should I do about my life? I obviously don't know what to do anymore. Oh, I'll know what I'll do. I'll lit a cigaret. No what do I do next?

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

  
  


"Poor Son of a Bitch." An old man mutters as he walks by and drops a single coin by my feet. He keeps on looking. Without a single glance. I take it of course. I may be poor but I'm not stupid. I wish people would stop feeling bad for me. I have low enough self esteem already. I think I'll do something about it.

Ignorance and Understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in

  
  


I know what I'll do. I stuff the coin in my pocket and start to the lodging house. I need to talk to him. As I walk there people stare at me. Like I am the kid who is on strike. I am the reason there not getting there papers. Well, fokes it ain't all me.

  
  


But whos left? To start the pleading  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the sickness

  
  


I need to tell him it's gone far enough. We need to stop. Stop and work. Were best friends. He'll listen to me. I think he will. I hope he will. Cause if I godda keep living like dis I'm just gonna gonna...

  
  


This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better

"Jack you godda listen to me!" I yell at him. He was the only one there. The others and I were supposed to be out spredding the woird.

"No! We almost beat him Race." He yellled. "We're almost there." It was useless. He was never gonna change his mind.

"What if I just become a scab." I said as an afterthought. He laughed. Was that so funny? Me doing the right thing? I'll show him.

  
  


I feel so alone

  
  


I guess he isn't my best friend.

Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me so

"Oh my God!" I whispered down at him. What did I just do? My noise starts to bleed as I look down at his cold lifeless body lying on the floor. Nobody wil know. His wrists are sllit. They will think he took his own life. If I run now.

  
  


What have I done

  
  


I keep running. Onto Brookyn. And If I could, on from there. I just killed my best friend. What do I do? There is nothing I can do.

We were in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel

  
  


There is only one thing I can do. But that inflicts hate. And my mother always told me not to hate others. But she didn't say anything about hating myself.

  
  


So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

  
  


Bye.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
